Marketplace of Ideas
Marketplace of Ideas We're sure that there are lots of groups, non-profits or companies that would like to connect with the Council and the disability community in the San Francisco Bay Area. Please identify yourselves here, in alphabetical order. To reiterate, this is specifically an opportunity to host a table in the atrium of the ERC on Monday at which a group or organization would be able to connect with conference attendees and council members, distribute material, and display posters and the like. Update 4/17/14: '''If possible, please make an attempt to provide your materials in alternate format (large print, online). '''Update 4/15/14: '''Thank you for your interest in having a display at our Marketplace of Ideas taking place on Monday, May 5th. Here are some details about our Marketplace: -The Marketplace will be located in the Atrium of the Ed Roberts Campus. -Two organizations will share one table. Each organization has about 3x3 feet in space for your display. -All tables will have access to a power outlet if needed. If you do want to plug anything in for your display, '''please arrive by 7 am '''to set up so that we can have all the cords and power strips safely in place. '''You will need to enter the building from the back entrance in the parking lot. The front doors will not open until 8 am. -If you do not need power, then please have your display set up by 8:30 am. -During the day, please keep your display tidy and avoid any items from falling off the table to prevent any tripping or slipping hazards. -Participants may want to periodically check your table throughout the day. We are not responsible for placement or maintenance of your displays. -Please plan to take down your display by 5 pm on Monday. -Displays should be without balloons, fresh flowers, or scented products. FINAL NOTE: Please let me know by 4/30 if you definitely plan on having a display or if you change your mind. Feel free to contact me if you have any additional questions or concerns. Thank you, Alice Wong, Council Member awong@ncd.gov Update 4/5/14: If you would like to set up a display in the Marketplace, please register for the quarterly meeting and fill out field #5 about the Marketplace. Once we have your contact information and registration, someone from NCD will follow-up. Guidelines and details about the Marketplace will be added shortly. For any questions, contact Alice Wong, NCD member: awong@ncd.gov Group or organization Tell us a little bit about what you'd like to share here. We can contact you with more detail, and watch this page for any coordinating instructions. The World Institute on Disability, National Council on Independent Living (NCIL) and PolicyWorks requests an opportunity to present and discuss our proposed CareerACCESS Program. The Career ACCESS Program will be created by changes in federal policy aimed at significantly increasing the employment rate of people with disabilities by expecting young adults with disabilities ages 18 through 30 to work. CareerACCESS will provide required support and services recognizing that disability benefits are offsets to the high cost of disability rather than subsidies for the inability to work. Please see ourcareeraccess.org for information about this exciting and innovative new program.